


hurry boy, it's waiting there for you [fanvid]

by bonibaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's Music, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Fanvids, M/M, Please don't judge me, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Thoughtful Victor Nikiforov, lonely victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Victor is searching.





	hurry boy, it's waiting there for you [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing about Victor Nikiforov: he's reached the pinnacle of success, and yet, his life is ... missing ... something. What makes a man pack up his skates & his medals, leave his home and strike out into something unknown? What, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sol_se (se42), lolachrome and maricats for offering comments & support  
> thank you Halrloprillalar (prillalar) for the addiction  
> thank you local diner for playing this song at exactly the wrong time


End file.
